A witchy Witch Tale
by Witchy-Witch-Karinka
Summary: Not good at Summarys but please Read & Review!
1. The Begining!

Hi people!!!Hello, I am Witchy-Witch-Karinka & this is my VERY FIRST SailorMoonfanfict! Please tell me what u think of this story……

Karinka:Shutup And get on with it allready!!! (Throws a paper ball at author)

Author: This is my other half of me so... don't mind her! (Throws paper back at her)

Karinka: Shutup! _**ANYWAY!**_ Enjoy the story!

* * *

A girl with blond hair lays stretched out upon her bed as she thinks about WHAT is going to happen to her & her best friend when they get to the planet Earth tomorrow… 

"OOOOOH! I don't wanna leave the moon luna! I bet on earth it so BORING!!!!" Usagi said as she rolled over so that she may lay on her stomach. She looks upon a black cat that has a crescent moon on her forehead

" (sigh) Don't worry about it Usagi-Chan… maybe you'll find the man that is right for you & then you can come back to the moon. I'm not going to be having no fun either. I have to watch over a blond that CANNOT behave her self..." Luna said as she was about to leave & then she turned back to Usagi. "Your 19 now, you and Minako should already BEEN have found the right man. You two already KNOW what are the rules of being an Witch by now" And with that she left to go downstairs. Usagi took one of her pink pillows, put it over her face & yelled in it. :She's so not any fun to hang out with when your in the need comfort." Usagi said. She got up & called her Best BEST friend….. Minako.

_"Moshi, Moshi Minako Aino here. The Witch of love & beauty! AND if you're a man that needs a gir--"_

"HAHA! Minako-Chan It's Usagi-Chan! Don't tell me your calling men on your phone again…"

_"NANI!? WHAT IN THE WORL--"_

"MINAKO-CHAN! DON'T LIE!"

_"Okay OKAY!....... I am……. I DON'T WANNA GO TO EARTH!!!!!!!!"_

"Minako-Chan it won't be that long… just…. 2 years there…& at least we get to go to a better collage. I mean It'll probably be MUCH more hard that we can't MAKE them fall in love with us!........ FACE IT!!!! IT'S GOING TO BE HELL ON EARTH MINAKO-CHAN!!!!!" Usagi started to cry on the phone.

_"Ummm… Usagi-Chan… Will luna be come with you?"_

"Hai. What about Artemis?"

_"Hai……."_

**_"OH, HELL!"_** Both of them said together on the phone.

"USAGI!!!!! WE HAVE TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOU!!!" Usagi's mother said from down stairs.

"OKAY!"

"Minako, I got to go Sayonara!!!!" And with that they hung up. Usagi came down stairs to the meeting room. She came & sat herself down next to her mother.

"Yes, mother?"

"Usagi, I under stand that you are going to Earth tomorrow…. Do you understand that you only have -"

"Two years.Hai, I know."

"Sigh, you will need this..." Her mother gave her a circled light pink Madelyn that hd a star in the middle & also a crescent moon….. .

" Mother why did--"

"It will be handy while you will be down there.. I want you & also Minako to make sure to take care of your selves & take your wands EVERY where you go. No matter WHAT that black fur ball of yours say." They both laughed for the last time while she was there….

:: Planet Venus ::

"Sigh, I really don't wanna go….." Minako said as she put her hair into one big braid She got up from her sitting position & looked out her bed room Window. She cann't believe that she was really going to earth. She and the rest of her best friends have heard that earth is a VERY bad planet to go to.

"Are you really going to believe Earth is a bad planet to go too?" Mina turned very slowly just to see her cat sitting on her computer desk.

"I heard you & Usagi-Chan were talking about." He said with a sigh. Minako just turned red & angrey.

"WERE YOU LISTENING ON THE OTHER LINE!?"

"Maybe & maybe not… Oh Hell, Artimes & Luna are comeing with us! OH NO!" He laughed.

"YOU-- YOU BAKAAAAAA!" She Said as she ran after her Feline. Artemis ran as fast as he could untill he was stoped by Minako.

"GOTTCHA!"

"Yeah what ever I got to go Your mom wants me" And with that he left. Minako stared at her pet & just sighed. _'He really is fun to be with when your down'_


	2. Welcome to earth

Hey Hey!!!!! This is Witchy Witch Karinka back with Your SECOND chapter of….. A witchy Witch Tale!!!!

Karinka: I may Not OWN Sailor moon But I plan on owning it! MUHAHAHAHAHAH!

Kurumi: (A chibi girl with pink hair pulled into a ponytail pops out of no where) YOU CAN'T STEAL SAILOR MOON! SHE BELONGS TO SOME ON ELES!!!

Karinka: I'm going to steal the merchandise if it's the last thing I do!!!! NOW!, get outta here!

Kurumi: What ever. Don't call me whenever you go to prison.

Karinka: Shut the hell up and go away.

Kurumi: FINE! (She disappears)

Karinka: creepy….. ANYWHO! Please read on& REVIEW THIS TIME!, while I think of a plan to steal the Sailor moon merchandise!

* * *

The next day was the day that the 2 girls were leaving. Minako met Usagi on the moon out side of the Castle with their bags. They also had to bring their cats along with them.. 

"Well Usagi-Chan, are you ready?" Minako said. Minako's hair was into her same old hair style.

"n- No…. I want to stay here… but I know we have to go any way….. Sigh, lets go Minako-Chan, they are probably wondering where we are." Usagi said. They picked up there things & headed out towards the Transporter room with their cats for it was going to be a bumpy ride for them sooner.

* * *

:: Earth:: 

"Hey Motoki!, Where did you put the tooth paste at man!!!" A guy said from the bathroom in side room In Collage. Mamoru Chiba. He had on nothing but a towel around him( WOW BIG turn on!!) Tokyo University. The best collage in Japan. A man with sandy blonde hair that wore a white button down shirt with some jeans & tennis shoes ran to get his books. Well, lets just say FIND his books.

"Mamoru!! WE ARE LATE AS HELL FOR OUR FIRST CLASS!!"

"and your point is…" Mamoru said. He looked into one of the bathrooms draws & founded the tooth paste. "Found it!" & with that he put some tooth paste on his tooth brush & brushed his teeth.

" MAMORU!!! DID YOU NOT HEAR A WORD OF WHAT I JUST SAID!?

"Huh? Oh, Gomen sane Motoki, I just didn't hear a word you just said." He said as he got done brushing his teeth. He came out to get his clothes.

"DAMN IT! I CANN'T FIND MY BOOKS WITH ALL THIS SHI--"

Mamoru turned from his draw with books in his hands.

"Looking for these?" He said with a smirk

"How…. GRRR!!! MAMROU!" He snatched the books from him & ran out the door.

"See you in class Mamoru!" And with that he slammed the door behind him & ran down the hall. When Motoki left he was already dressed. He got his books, went out the door & went to class. '_I REALLY need an alarm clock….'

* * *

_

_:: Outer Space::_

"WOW ARTIMES!, YOU AND LUNA DIDN'T TELL US THAT IT WAS GOING TO BE SLOW & BUMPY, GOD I SWE--" Minako started

"Stop your yapping Minako. It's not like you NEVER been on a 'Capsule ride' before. You did many times when you would see Usagi-Chan" Artimes said. He was tired & hungry. He really didn't feel like arguing with Minako. Sometimes He wished he was never her cat…

Minako was trying so hard not to yell anymore. She was bored & excited at the same time! She wouldn't dare tell Usagi, for she was bored & sad. Minako looked over to Usagi to see her just looking out the window. She poked her & Usagi turned to come face to face with a Sailor V Magazine.

"I don't feel like reading Minako-Chan" She turned around & looked back out the window

" GASP! ARE YOU DEAD SERIOUCE!?!?OKAY, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY USAGI-CHAN YOU IMPOSTER!!"

"I'm just not in the mood Minako-Chan. I'm already home sick & I don't feel like playing anything or reading anything right now… so, canyou please leave me alone Minako..." Luna looked at Minako giving her the leave-her-alone look. Minako understood & hugged Usagi saying, "I understand." & with that she let go of her & read her Sailor V Magazine.

"We're Here!" Artimes said as he was checking out the planet they were about to land on. Usagi didn't bother to look at the planet. She already know what it look like & she hate it. She didn't want to look at it for it will only make her even sadder. Her Sapphire blue eyes were now glassed with unshed tears. Minako looked at her & hugged her for she was already home sick. Usagi cried on her shoulder & Minako just rubbed her back trying to calm her Best friend down. Luna saw this & looked at the two. '_You two will be home soon…. I promise..'_ Luna thought. Now they have landed on earth in Japan ready to start there new lives for 2 whole years……

* * *

**_SO! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT!!! I KNOW it was kinda boring but I PROMISE that the other chapters soon to come will be Exciting… If you don't like it you don't have to review, or read this story. Please If you like it Read this story & Review! Thank you!_**

_**Witch-Witch-Karinka**_

_**Karinka: OH WAIT! I just thought of a way to steal the Sailor Moon Merchandise!!! (Jumps with excitement!) But, you will have to wait for the next chapter to be posted some time this week… IF MY OTHER HALF WILL HURRY UP WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!**_

_**Author: SHUT UP!!!!! I'M WORKIN' ON IT YOU POOPY HEAD!!!!(She types away while yelling)**_

**_Karinka: Grr! Well, BYE BYE!!!! Oh, Check for our other story on the power puff girls okay???? BYE!!! _**


End file.
